


Cigarettes With Sex

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pain Kink, Riding, Size Kink, having sex and making a mess lol, hints of - Freeform, just a little, just a little bit, more like fluff and then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: those pictures and gifs of david harbour smoking while in a bathtub... you know the ones





	Cigarettes With Sex

**Author's Note:**

> again, i dislike smoking with a strong passion but,, damn,,, those gifs... hhhhhhh
> 
> in case you need a visual 👀 -> https://bitchinsinclair.tumblr.com/post/187068509369/
> 
> use of the word 'slut'
> 
> happy reading!! <3

The water has spilled over the edge of the bathtub a few times, a warning that the both of you can’t fit in it, not _ really_-especially with how much water you’ve put in-but neither of you care, enjoying every minute of being wrapped in one another. 

You’re folded into Jim’s lap, leaning on his chest with your head tilted back on his shoulder as you watch him light a cigar, smoke blowing from his mouth and the secondhand burn of nicotine entering your lungs.

His hair is wet and slicked back a bit, a few stray hairs that wave just a _ little _as they dangle over his forehead, his skin staying warm even as the water cools down-the stark difference between his body heat and the lukewarm temperature of the water is comfortable, somehow. 

The silence was pleasant after ten or fifteen minutes of giggles and kisses while hands and cloths washed skin, soap lathering the both of you until it was rinsed off. 

Now you just sat in his lap, procrastinating the task of your hair being washed-mostly because you weren’t ready to leave Hopper’s lap, even as the water grew colder. 

Pushing these feelings aside, you lean away from him and reach for your shampoo, shivering as the air met the wet skin of your back. You’re quick to return to his chest, sighing happily as you hand the bottle to him with puppy dog eyes and a smile. He takes it without a word as he puffs his cigar free handedly-and you can’t control the reaction your body gives at the sight, a dull throb starting up in your cunt.

The feeling of his fingers on your scalp and hands running through your hair is one you’re sure you’ll never tire of, your eyes slipping closed as you melt into his touch. Sinking into his chest more, you moan softly, feeling his blunt nails drag against your scalp in a perfect and definitely needed scratch while you ogle at his arms and biceps as they’re both perched on the edge of the tub, both hands working on lathering your hair with the sweet-smelling shampoo. 

Tilting your head back when he asks you to, your toes curl underneath the water while you try not to purr as he gives your scalp a few more scratches, distributing the shampoo as evenly as possible as he still puffs his cigar. 

“Not having to wash my own hair is a fuckin’ luxury.” 

Jim chuckles as he reaches for the cup floating next to you and fills it up by dipping it into the water, missing your grimace as he pours it over your hair. “Remind me to re-rinse my hair.” 

He scoffs, the cup making a soft plop as he drops it back into the water, “What- I _ just _ rinsed it.”

You turn to look at him, brows furrowed at his incredulous expression seen from the corner of your eye, “It’s _ bathwater _ Hop.”

“So?” 

He groans with his head rolling playfully as you shake your head at him and lean up to turn the water back on, filling the cup and handing it to him. He takes it begrudgingly, tilting your head back and pouring it over your hair, grunting when you smile and thank him sweetly.

Another cloud of smoke floats into your vision as you feel Hopper’s hand spread across your back, the palm of it flat as it rests there, but falls off when you start moving, bending your knees and turning around between Jim’s legs.

The water sloshes and spills over the edge more than a few times and it ripples still when you finally settle, his knees and legs-as they are now _ able _to-stretching out and going underneath the water so your knees can lay beside his hips.

“You’re making such a fuckin’ mess.”

Your eyes widened as you scoffed at his accusation, “Me? More like _ we_, I wouldn’t be making a mess if you weren’t so big and taking up so much room.” Your tone stayed playful as you leaned back into him, kissing his lips.

It was his turn to scoff as he rolled his eyes, “Well _ someone _ just _ had _ to pout her way into making me get in here, so it’s back on you sweetheart.” 

You giggle, dodging a cloud of smoke as he exhales it. “Come on Hop, it’s not _ so _ bad. You’ve got a big ass bathtub that you don’t even _ use_.” _ And, what are mops for anyways? _

“Yeah, I know, you’re right. Plus, I never get tired of seeing you naked... and wet.”

You laugh again, plucking the cigar from his lips and pressing yours against them, subconsciously rolling your hips more than once before pulling away and giving him back his poison. “Dirty-minded boy.” 

Jim growls, “Nothing about me says _ boy_, sweetheart, I’m all _ man_.” 

_ And don’t you fucking know it. _

Your pussy throbs hungrily, breath hitching as his voice lowers even further. “And I’m not the only one. I can feel you rutting up against me... always such a needy thing.” _ My dirty little girl_.

A tiny part of you wanted to throw his words back at him, but it was shoved out of the way by Hopper’s idling hand under the water finding your ass cheek and squeezing as he pulls you into another grind, the suddenly _ hard _ head of his cock pressing against your heat and making you whine.

Jim knew just as much as you that you loved the size difference between the two of you, he was tall _ and _ wide _ and _ thick, and you melted into a whiny puddle every time he called you _ little girl_. This time was no different as you mewled quietly, feeling the hard shaft of his cock as you wantonly grind down on it. 

Hopper hums, eyes half-lidded as he takes a slow drag from his cigar, acting as if he weren’t affected by your actions, but the solid and rock hard proof that he was indeed being affected was right underneath your pussy-the thick shaft of his cock sliding between your lips and the head of him throbbing as it passes over your clit. 

He chuckles when you whine on an apparent and particularly good grind of your hips, a fire lighting up in the pit of your belly. “You want my cock, baby?”

“_Yes, Daddy._”

You can barely contain your excitement once the words _ it’s yours _ slip from his mouth, one hand leaving his shoulder to submerge underneath the water. 

He’s silent as he exhales more smoke, waiting patiently while you grab his cock, gasping a bit as you find yourself still stunned at how hard he was as he throbbed in your palm. Lifting your hips, you shuddered slightly at the air meeting your wet skin again as you aligned your heat to where your hand was. 

Jim is still quiet, his eyes flicking up and down your body as he controls every urge he has to slam you down on his cock and fuck up into you. 

But instead, he waits.

He waits as you slide the head of his cock over your pussy, over your folds and clit a few times, another shiver rolling through your body as you moan, goosebumps rising on your skin.

There’s a distinct slippery feel to your folds that he knows isn’t just the water as you roll your hips, that delicious ache spiking up in you, locking your eyes on his as you finally allow yourself to sink down on him. Your cunt clenches around him as he puffs another cloud of smoke, excitement sparking at the grunt he gives when you do so.

A small noise of satisfaction leaves you as more of his cock fills you up, stealing air from your lungs and your toes curling so hard that they cramp as the thick girth of him stretches your cunt. 

“_God_.”

Once you’re fully seated on him, you take a deep breath and exhale it, mewling as you squeeze around him, arms re-wrapping around his neck as you wiggle your face into the side of it. His hand spreads across your back, soothingly rubbing up and down, helping you relax and let the rest of your body catch up.

Each time you sink down on his cock, as opposed to him sinking his cock into you, it always seems as if it feels differently, like an entire new level of the _ fullness _ you receive from him entering you. Your pussy is throbbing and you almost miss the telltale sign of your arousal-the sound of your pussy juices squelching noisily around his cock. 

“It always feels different... when I’m on top.” You whisper, goosebumps rising on your arms as your lower muscles still clench. 

Hopper hums, kissing your forehead, and you whimper when he pulses and then twitches inside of you, your hips shifting and you’re not able to stifle the whine of _ Daddy _ as the head of his cock presses snugly against that spot deep inside you. 

Hop grunts when your hips suddenly roll, “Woah, woah, take your time sweetheart.” But you stubbornly shake your head, a pout gracing your lips, “I don’t wanna.” 

You can still feel the burn of the stretch of your pussy trying to accommodate his thick cock when you lift your hips up, the walls of your cunt pulsating and pussy leaking around him as you mewl at the pain, squeezing around his cock as you ride him to feel more of the burn. 

“You like when it hurts, don’t you sweet girl?”

The moan you release answers his question when you don’t and he chuckles deeply, _ such a little slut for me _ and it has you rolling your hips faster, rocking up and down his cock as you moan, face flushing and your pussy throbbing. 

Jim smirks something deadly, holding the cigar between his lips so he can touch your breasts, pinching your nipples and worrying them between the tips of his fingers. 

“Hm, does my little girl like it when Daddy calls her a slut?”

And he’s so fucking _ deep _that you feel like you can’t even respond, your mouth hung wide open and eyes screwed shut as his cock massages your deepest spot with every grind and roll and jerk of your hips against his. 

_ Yeah you do_.

His hand is warm and wet as it slides up and down your back, your nails digging into his as you begin to shake, squeezing his cock in a near deathly grip as the crest of your orgasm reaches you, building in between your hips and then instantly washing over you. 

_ That’s it, sweet girl_. _ Milk it out_. 

Your mind feels foggy as you sob quietly, trembling in Jim’s lap as your hips halt their movements, with the walls of your cunt pulsing around his still swollen cock. 

Your chest melts into his as you slowly stop shaking, shoulders dropping and little hitches of your breathing replace your cries of pleasure. Jim’s lips find yours as he harshly presses them against each other, his tongue slipping into your mouth and not waiting for you to reciprocate as both your mind and body slowly catch up until you’re kissing him back just as eagerly, pussy thrumming as you whimper into his mouth. 

“There’s a good girl.” 

Mewling softly, you bury your face into his neck as he continues rubbing your back, shushing you as you whimper. “Fuck.” He curses when your walls ease and let go of the vice grip they had on his cock as you sigh, wiggling your toes and breathing deeply, limp with bliss in his lap.

“Wait,” you pouted, pulling away from Hopper’s chest as your brows furrow, “you didn’t come.” 

Hop chuckles, knees bending as he puts out his cigar, kissing your lips. “That’s okay.” 

You’re about to protest and say, _ no it isn’t_, but before you can even open your mouth, your arms are tightening around his neck, his hand on your back as he lifts you out of the tub. Water drips from the both of you as he steps out, hands moving from your back to hold your ass as your legs reflexively wrap around him, eyes wide as you shiver from the cold.

“I’m about to get mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :) hope you all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed imagining it as i was writing it lolo
> 
> so, originally i said, to myself, that i would take requests when i run out of ideas... fortunately/unfortunately that has not happened yet lol  
BUT i will say. if there is something, an idea that you REALLY really would like to see written.... pop on over to my inbox on tumblr <3 my url is the same :)
> 
> i can't guarantee that i will write it but i will do my best i like the idea and my brain can take it and run with it <3
> 
> WOO! ok and now we are on to the next work of 'nights like this' <3 
> 
> love ya'll, thanks for the support <3


End file.
